The Conflicting Love
by Reader-Jade
Summary: Sasuke is ordered under Orochimaru to kidnap Hinata Hyuuga, but will newly found emmotions stand in his way? SasuHina
1. Chapter One: Prologue

Author's Note: First FanFiction on this site, there will be more if you guys rate me well

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I didn't make it. If I did, there'd be more romance xDDD

* * *

She didn't understand how it happened. For _her _of all people to have have it end this way. It wasn't just, that a kind woman like her died because of him. Him, the one who wanted nothing to do with anyone until her. Him, the last of his Clan. The Avenger. The mystery. Sasuke Uchiha.

To Sasuke, no one really mattered. Of course he cared about his comrades, at a point of time. But once giving the opportunity of power, he took it, and left anyone behind. Sasuke was gentle, back before the incident that changed his life. He loved his life, with his mother, father, and older brother, whom he looked up to. Itachi Uchiah was the pride of the Uchiha Clan, leading the ANBUs. Until one day, he turned his back, and slaughtered them all, except Sasuke.

Now this is Sasuke, a man who would betray his friends, home, and life for revenge. His raven black hair spiked backward, onyx eyes hard with faint emotions. He was no longer that gentle boy, but instead a man who was ruthless and kept to himself. He served under Lord Orochimaru, one of the tree Sannins that also betrayed the Lead Village, Konoha. Now he was on a mission. Orochimaru wanted Konoha to suffer, and he knew how.

_"I want you to kidnap the Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata, I think it was." _Orochimaru had told him the night before.

_"You want me to __**what**__?" Sasuke growled, startled by the task he was assigned._

_"Have her here by noon, three days from now. Kabuto will be waiting here, and I'll give you further instructions._

That's what Sasuke was doing now, jumping from tree to tree of the Konoha forest. He wasn't in disguise. She'd come whether she liked it or not, once he cornered her. He remembered the indigo-haired goddess, her lavender tinted eyes always laid on his former comrade, Naruto. She was always quiet, and it make him sick when she blushed and stuttered. Rolling his eyes, he was now at the outskirts of the village.

"Hurry up, Shino!" Called the voice of the village idiot, Naruto. Sasuke couldn't help but bring his eyes down to them. Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and (unconcious) HInata. Shino was carrying the fragile shinobi, she was dead by the looks of it.

Quickly transforming into Tsunade, the Fifth, He hopped in front of them. "I'll take her, you two go back to my office and have Shizune and Sakura-chan check your injuries."

"B-But. . .Granny Tsunade. . ." Naruto whined, but stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder, Shino's cold hand.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shino said, Naruto nodded, reassured. Shino, now gaining full grip on Hinata (after holding her wait with one hand, to put the other on Naruto) slipped her into Sasuke's arms.

"Arigato." She said quietly, and the three boys fled.

_Perfect, that didn't take long at all. Orochimaru-sama will be pleased. _He thought to himself, but felt remorse. The person in his arms, which he could destroy in an instant, laid helpless as consciousness refused to take hold of her. One phrase came to mind. _Hinata-hime. _

* * *

**This is my first Fanfiction on this site, please R&R! If I get good reviews, count on more chapters!**

**Big thanks to winterkaguya for writing such great stories!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Kidnap

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, it wouldn't be as good as it is now.

---------------------------------

_**Recap:**_

_"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shino said, Naruto nodded, reassured. Shino, now gaining full grip on Hinata (after holding her wait with one hand, to put the other on Naruto) slipped her into Sasuke's arms._

_"Arigato." She said quietly, and the three boys fled._

_**Perfect, that didn't take long at all. Orochimaru-sama will be pleased**__. He thought to himself, but felt remorse. The person in his arms, which he could destroy in an instant, laid helpless as consciousness refused to take hold of her. One phrase came to mind. __**Hinata-hime.**_

----------------------

Sasuke transformed back into his original form, jumping swiftly to the trees and jumping across them with ease. While dodging collisions with other trunks, he thought about what he just did. _What does Orochimaru want with her? Sex? No. . .No. He wouldn't, would he? No. I won't let him hurt her. God, what am I saying? Just stay to the goal, Sasuke. Get this girl there, dead or not._ He suddenly stopped, imagaining the sight of Hinata's innocent, motionless, dead body. He shivered, shrugging off the feeling as he continued to run.

"N-Naruto-kun. . .S-Shino-kun. . .K-Ki-Kiba-kun. . ." Hinata groaned, "W-Water. . ." She croaked, making Sasuke stop.

_Shit, where am I supposed to find water? Okay, search for a river or something. . .the sound of a waterfall, something! _He thought franticly in his mind, but stayed calm. _At least her eyes aren't open. _He ran, though slower, until the sound (and faint smell) of water arose in the air. Jumping down, he saw a small ripping stream. Setting Hinata down, he scooped up water with his cupped palms and slowly tipped his hands into Hinata's slightly parted lips. She drank, before falling unconcious once more. Sasuke sighed releif, but knew he had to get her somewhere safe soon, if she was to live. He picked her up, now running across the debris-covered underbrush. _I'll stop in the Sound Village, they'll help. _Sasuke decided, a tad worried that Hinata had not yet stirred. He kept alert, making sure her heart beat didn't cease. Finally reaching the familier village, he quickly went to the Sound Hospital. He set her down in a chair, then went off to find a nurse. He searched, until finally finding one.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, I have a young lady in need of urgent medical attention." Sasuke said to a young nurse, passing by with towels.

"Certainly, show me to her."

Thye both went into a slight jog, going to the chair. Sasuke stared at the chair, wide-eyed. She wasn't there! _She didn't leave. . .did she!? No. . .she's too sick, too injured. . . _Without a second glance at the nurse, he ran out the door, staring around blankly. Everything seemed normal. _Dammit. _He growled, looking around still. He finally caught sight of a long, indigo-violet wisp of hair, Hinata's hair. He ran in that direction, now seeing a man with Hinata hanging loosely in his arms, a seductive grin on his face. Sasuke deicided just to follow, for now.

The man ran to a cave, hidden slightly by trees. "Such a lovely lady, she'll make a great wife" He said, laying her down and bringing his hands to Hinata's shirt.

That was enough for Sasuke, he knew where this was going. Taking out his sword, he quickly sliced his head off, then sheathed the sword once more. He ran back to the Hospital.

-----------------------------------

After a bit of worrying, she was healed to an increcdible amount. Picking her back up, he escaped from the village. _Almost to Orochimaru._ He thought with a sigh, still running through the now open plains. He was a bit shocked, yet releived, to fine the Hyuuga Heiress stir under him. Her eyes went wide.

"Y-You're. . .U-Uchiah. . .S-Sasuke. . ." She stuttered, shrinking back into his arms with fear.

He stopped, setting her down. "Yes, I am. And you're stuttering." He noted aloud.

She blushed hard, "I-I. . . w-where am I-I?" She asked, looking around with panic.

"The outskirts of the Sound Village. Hn, and I thought getting you from the village was going to be hard." He sighed. "Getting you to the hideout seems quite a bit of a challenge." He sighed, waiting for her reaction.


	3. Chapter Three: Onyx Orbs and Pearl Hues

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, period.

Sorry for the short chapters! I hope this one is better!

-------------

_**Recap:**_

_"Y-You're. . .U-Uchiah. . .S-Sasuke. . ." She stuttered, shrinking back into his arms with fear._

_He stopped, setting her down. "Yes, I am. And you're stuttering." He noted aloud._

_She blushed hard, "I-I. . . w-where am I-I?" She asked, looking around with panic._

_"The outskirts of the Sound Village. Hn, and I thought getting you from the village was going to be hard." He sighed. "Getting you to the hideout seems quite a bit of a challenge." He sighed, waiting for her reaction._

-----------

Hinata's eyes went wide, she quickly stood up and tried staggering away.

Sasuke quickly caught up in a flash, his onyx orbs staring into her pearl hues. "Nice try, it isn't going to work." He pointed two fingers up into her thigh, and she fell, clutching it. "Lets not try that again." He kneeled down, looking at her with that same, expressionless, hard face.

"W-What d-do y-you want with m-me?" She stuttered again, making Sasuke feel disgusted.

"Oh, its not what I want." He said, still staring into her eyes. "Its what Orochimaru wants."

At his name, Hinata shivered, "Why?" She managed not to stutter, but instead this word was in a quiet gasp-like tone.

"Ah, something we're both wondering. Now, do you want to walk, or for me to carry you?"

Her once faded blush returned, and she remained unspoken.

Sasuke sighed, "Up you go, then." He said, picking her up with ease. "You _are _a light one, eh?" He asked, more as a statement to himself. He started to walk, and Hinata just shrank back.

"N-Naruto-kun. . .and my teammates. . .I was with them. The-They're not hurt, are they?" She asked in a worried tone.

"They're fine. I was ordered only to get you." He answered cooly, as he walked. "We're not stopping in a hotel, unless I fall tired. If we go anywhere public, you are not to say a word, unless I give you direction otherwise. Understood?" He asked, not bothering to look at her as he said this.

"H-Hai." Hinata said weakly.

"One more thing, Hinata."

Her eyes widened slightly at her name.

"No more stuttering." He said simply, as an order.

"Hai." Hinata said, despite her fear.

Their travels went in silence, until it began to get dark. A few hours into night, Sasuke noticed Hinata's breathing had eased. He smiled down on her, then made the smile fade as soon as he realized this affection. Hinata was now asleep, her fingers slightly entwined with his and her face dug into his chest for warmth. _Dammit, why does she have to be so cute? Snap out of it! _He growled at himself, and involentarily stopped, taking off the top half of his kimono and wrapping it around Hinata, exposing his bare chest. Going back off into a walk, he hopped up on some trees, until he noticed a city.

He sighed to himself. _I'm going to regret this. _He thought to himself as he purchased a hotel room and went up, setting Hinata on the bed. Not bothering to take the kimono from her, he covered her up with blankets and sat down in a chair. His eyes went in slight shock when he heard his name, from Hinata's lips.

"S-Sasuke-kun. . .s-so cold. . ." She murmmured.

**Hinata Flashback:**

_The rain was coming down hard, in sheets, even. She shivered, she was out training in light clothing, for it was sunny that morning. Now she was freezing, hugging herself for warmth. Her shoulders became warm, and rain stopped falling on her head. Looking up, she was suprised to see the face of Sasuke Uchiha, still dressed in his blue jacket and shorts._

_"Seems we both forgot." He said, placing his jacket atop her, his umbrella covering them both. "Good thing I keep these in my backpack." He added, with a slight smile, but with a flash of lightening it was gone._

_"S-Sasuke-kun. . . Arigto." She said with a grateful smile. _

_Then silence except for Hinata's beating heart blending in with the rain as she saw Sasuke get closer, now inches from her face. She felt her face heat up, onyx orbs looking into pearl hues. She felt a light brush of lips upon her own, then, everything went black._

_She awoke hours later, in her bed. The rain now dispursed outside, and the warm jacket gone, as well as Sasuke. __**Was it a dream?**__ She asked herself, but her hair was still wet._

**End Hinata Flashback.**

Sasuke remembered this phrase coming from her lips. _S-Sasuke-kun. _He remembered the day, wishing he could forget. "Hinata-hime." He whispered to himself. _What's happening to me?_

Hours past, and Hinata finally awoke. The lights were off, the windows closed. She almost thought it was her room, but recalled the incidents. _Where am I? Where is Sasuke? _Her latter question was answered when she looked up at the ceiling, and saw onyx orbs staring into her lavender hues. It was the only thing she saw. "S-Sasuke. . ." She tried to say, but she noticed cloth was tied around her mouth, making her words muffled. She blushed hard in the dark, and blanked out.


	4. Chapter Four: The Arrival, the Return

Hope you like this issue!

_-----_

_Recap:_

_Hours past, and Hinata finally awoke. The lights were off, the windows closed. She almost thought it was her room, but recalled the incidents. __**Where am I? Where is Sasuke? **__Her latter question was answered when she looked up at the ceiling, and saw onyx orbs staring into her lavender hues. It was the only thing she saw. "S-Sasuke. . ." She tried to say, but she noticed cloth was tied around her mouth, making her words muffled. She blushed hard in the dark, and blanked out._

----

Hinata awoke the next morning. No cloth on her mouth, Sasuke asleep curled up on the floor. _I-It was just a d-dream. . .right? _She snapped out of her thoughts when Sasuke stirred. He got up, looking at Hinata. Without saying a word, he picked her up, and left the hotel without paying.

It wasn't long until they reached a small flight of stairs sticking up from the ground in the middle of a forest. Sasuke, still not saying anything, headed down, Hinata keeping quiet due to fear. Sasuke noticed this, "Relax, we're not going to kill you." He sighed into his voice. _Yet. _He added to himself in his thoughts, beginning to pity the stick in his arms.

"Ah, good, you've brung her, Sasuke-kun." Came the sickenly dark voice of a shadowed man, sitting in a chair.

His voice sent shivers down Hinata's spine and she thought immediantly, "Orochimaru."

"Yes child, I am he. Sasuke, bring her here."

"Hai." Sasuke started to walk closer.

_I-I said that out loud? I got to get out of here. . . _Hinata thought to herself. "Y-You can't keep me here!" She volenteered a way out, but her words were too strong to be backed up.

"Oh, is that so?" Orochimaru gave a nausiating chuckle. "No, we'll kill you, then dispose of your body. Thats not that far away from reality."

Hinata shivered again, he eyes welding up with tears.

Sasuke got close enough, and Orochimaru ran a finger to life up HInata's chin. "Sasuke, throw her into the dungeons for a while." He decided, giving a cocky smirk.

"Hai, Lord." Sasuke left with the crying Hinata. Once out of hearing, he began to talk. "Relax, will you? You're a konochi, stop crying." He growled, but his expression softened ever so slightly at the sight of the fear in her eyes. "You really are a pathetic thing, aren't you?" He asked sternly, but a tad softer than usual.

Hinata said nothing, one of the cell doors opening. Sasuke walked in, setting her down and tying up her hands and legs. He put cuffs on her wrists, "You can't use chakura." Was all he muttered, not even looking at her, as he left.

-----

I know, I know. REALLY short chapter. I didn't have much time, so, there :P xDD I'll get the next issue out ASAP!

Have a good idea? Put it in the review box!


	5. Chapter Five: The Interuption

_"Hai, Lord." Sasuke left with the crying Hinata. Once out of hearing, he began to talk. "Relax, will you? You're a konochi, stop crying." He growled, but his expression softened ever so slightly at the sight of the fear in her eyes. "You really are a pathetic thing, aren't you?" He asked sternly, but a tad softer than usual._

_Hinata said nothing, one of the cell doors opening. Sasuke walked in, setting her down and tying up her hands and legs. He put cuffs on her wrists, "You can't use chakura." Was all he muttered, not even looking at her, as he left._

_-----_

Sasuke returned that night to the cell Hinata was to be held in. When he got in, his eyes went wide. There on the floor in a bloody mess was Hinata, a blood-stained kunai limp in her hands. "H-Hinata. . ." He sighed, closing his eyes and gathering up his composure. He kneeled down, checking each of her wounds. She was dead, no pulse, no breathing. He almost felt tears, when her hand jerked up to his throat and her eyes opened.

"You killed me, Sasuke. You brought be here and now I'm dead." She gave a sick laugh. "Too late to kill me, I wasn't going to rot in prison."

--

Sasuke jumped up in a cold sweat. He looked at the window, it was night. He looked around, he was in his room, bare-chested and in his bed. _It was just a dream. _He thought, thought still felt guilty. She was right, he was causing her death. She was just a fragile, innocent girl, and he was killing her. He sighed, then his eyes suddenly flew to the door when he heard a scream; Hinata.

Getting up, he sped down the halls to the cell, and opened the door quickly. "Hinata!"

Hinata was at the far corner of the cell, staring at the other corner.

Sasuke looked, there was nothing but a blank wall, a cockroach, and a few food crumbs. "What's the problem?" He was calm once more.

"T-There's a. . .a. . .A BUG!!!" Hinata gave another shreik.

Sasuke almost burst out laughing, going into the cell and killing the cockroach. "Oh Hina-chan, you're _so _brave." He said, emphisizing the sarcasm oozing down his voice.

Hinata blushed hard and hid her teared eyes in her knees, her ankles still tied together. "G-G-Gomen." She muttered quietly, her voice muffled by her hidden face. She suddenly felt something strong lift up her chin. "S-S-Sasuke-kun!" She explaimed, for she was once more faces with his eyes.

Sasuke smirked. _Her stuttering it kind of cute. Wait. . .did she just call me Sasuke-__**kun**_He chuckled and shrugged it off. "Its fine." He said. He leaned in, his eyes drifting close, the sight of lavender pastels gone. Inches away from her supple pink lips when. . .

"OROCHIMARU SUBORDINATES REPORT TO THE MEETING ROOM!" Kabuto's voice rang out.

_Damn, Damn, Damn. _Sasuke thought, forcing his face back. "I'll bring you food in a few hours." Still bare-chested, he left the frightened girl in her cell, near a heart-attack and confused. He closed the door, and left to a metting.

Hinata bursted into a fit of giggles. "Hina-chan." He repeated the nickname he had called her by.

---

Sasuke went to sleep, a tad past midnight, now informed of the rest of the mission.

_"We'll send ransom to Konoha for the safe return of the Hyuuga. When the come to retreive her in exchange for the money, we'll kill them, one by one. Chances are they plan to trick us, and try to attack, win, and take the heiress. We'll kill whoever they have, until Konoha is too weak. Then we'll kill the girl, dispose of her body, and dissappear until we decide to harm the Lead further." _Words he heard only a few minutes before. He felt bad, guilty. She was innocent. So he brought it up.

_"Oro-sama, there is no reason to kill an innocent person." _He had said. _"Wouldn't it make more sense to steal scrolls or soemthing?"_

_"Sasuke-kun, we didn't go through the trouble of getting the girl for no reason. What reason possesses you to go against the plan you went along with until you heard me say that we're definally going to kill her?" Orochimaru questioned._

_"Oooh, Sasuke loves the Hyuuga girl." Jirobo chuckled. _

_Kiddimaru nudged his stomach. "Oh come on, he just wants to have pleasure with her before killing her himself."_

_"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed, his sharingan activated._

_"I see no point in saying these things to Sasu-san. Cut it out, both of you." Orochimaru snapped at the two._

_"I'm going to my quarters." And with that, Sasuke had left and went to his room._

He sighed, remembering to get Hinata food. Getting the untouched sandwhich that was his dinner, he walked out and to the cell, slipping it under the door. He heard soft breathing inside and smiled, _Sleeping like an angel. _He left and went back to his room, falling back to sleep.

-----

That good enough for you guys? Next issue tommarrow!


	6. Chapter Six: The Inspections

**Recap:**

_He sighed, remembering to get Hinata food. Getting the untouched sandwhich that was his dinner, he walked out and to the cell, slipping it under the door. He heard soft breathing inside and smiled, __**Sleeping like an angel.**__ He left and went back to his room, falling back to sleep._

---

Hinata awoke slowly, streaching and looking around the ever-so-familier cell. She had only been in there a few days and she was sick of it. She looked at the sandwhich, undoubtly sitting out all night. She nibbled on it slowly, then it turned into larger bites as she remembered how hungry she was. Her cell was dark, it had no windows, and only a small rectangular hole where food could be passed through. She had no blankets, either, and her hair was a mess. She sighed and shivered against the cold, bare stone walls. _Will I ever get home? _She asked herself. _How long will I be able to live through this?_

Her thoughts were interuppted as a small white bowl slipped under the foot slit, water filled inside. Taking the bowl between her dirty, fragile fingers, she began to sip, until it was gone. She slid it back under, then curled up into a ball in a corner oppisite of the door and squeezed her eyes shut. It had been so cold and lonley the past few days, she was slowly becoming bad. Not even a spider to keep her company, she knew she'd probably forget what Konoha looks like soon enough. Finally, like it had been hours (instead of just a few minutes) the sound of locked being undone brung a grin to her face as she was forced to open her eyes. Her eyes were instantly met by those of a snake, slitted and golden. She shivered, now frozen in place as his tongue grazed out and across her neck, eventually making it around her chin, then caressing her lips.

"Such a beautiful girl, it'd be a shame to have you go to waste. Perhaps it'd be good to let Sasuke have his way with you before we dispose of you." He smirked. "Kabuto, check her out, make sure there are no medical problems. Give her a nice bath, feed her properly, then give her decent room in the dungeons." Orochimaru ordered behind his shoulder, getting back up and stroding away, only to be replaced by Kabuto.

"Come, Hyuuga. We're going to my lab." Kabuto kneeled down, strapping hard cuffs to her wrists, leading up to a chain which Kabuto held tightly. He pulled on it. "Come." He repeated.

The frozen goddess shook off her frost and arose slowly, nodding an apology. Without another gesture, Kabuto continued to walk out of the chamber. Hinata followed reluctantly.

Once finding nothing was wrong with Hinata, she was taking to a bathing place, where female slaves bathed her, then she was given all she could eat, and thrown back into another cell. However, this cell was different. It was more of a room for royalty than a prison. There was a canopy bed and a white-wood floors with a rug. There was a single dresser, a chair, and a desk. It wasn't much, but it was enough, and it fit her perfectly. Everything of wood was white-wooded, the walls and all other cloth was lavender or periwinkle. She stopped glancing when someone peirced her thoughts.

"Hina-chan." She turned around to see Sasuke standing in the doorway, yet the door closed. "Like it?" he asked, his voice unsually soft.

"V-Very." She said, one of the first words she'd spoken in a while.

"Good, this is where you'll live from now on." Sasuke said, not as a question, but as a definite fact. _Until you die. _He couldn't help thinking.

Hinata then turned a deep red and nodded, "Hai, Arigato Sasu-kun." She kneeled and hung her head in a bow.

Sasuke looked a little suprised. "Hina-chan, you do not have to bow to me." He lifted her chin. "Stand up darling and sit on your bed." He ordered calmly.

Hinata looked up to him, her eyes glistening with fear. Too shocked to remember to talk, she nodded and stood up, sitting on her bed. Sasuke sat beside her with a smile. "Nothing to be scared about, Hinata." Though she wasn't assured.

"S-Sasuke-kun. . .that man. . ."

"Ah, so you've met up with Lord Orochimaru again?"

She nodded, "He said. . .that. . .before I die. . .you're going to. . ."

Sasuke interrupted her, seeing where this was going. "Rest assured Hinata, I won't force anything onto you. However, Kabuto had his inspection of you and now its time for me to have mine." His eyes activated the sharingan, locking Hinata into place.

"S-Sasuke-kun. . .what are you-" She was cut off when she felt his hand on her thigh. She just watched him as his hand traveled across her leg, around her waist, up her stomach, over her chest-area, across her back, then to her butt.

"Everything is perfect, every curve to my liking." Sasuke grinned at her, and she blushed harder. "Sleep, my princess." Sasuke whispered, pressing his lips to hers for a split second. She blinked, and he was gone. She suddenly felt drowsy, and fell asleep instantly.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Letter, the Quest

**Recap:**

_"S-Sasuke-kun. . . what are you-" She was cut off when she felt his hand on her thigh. She just watched him as his hand traveled across her leg, around her waist, up her stomach, over her chest-area, across her back, then to her butt._

_"Everything is perfect, every curve to my liking." Sasuke grinned at her, and she blushed harder. "Sleep, my princess." He whispered, pressing his lips to hers for a split second. She blinked, and he was gone. She suddenly felt drowsy, and fell asleep instantly._

--

Hinata awoke nervously and in a cold sweat the following morning. She recapped the pervious night's events and sighed, sinking back into the bed with closed eyes. She was scared, not knowing when she was going to die. Shino is sharp, so is Kiba, Kiba would've smelled Sasuke and Shino. . .his bugs could track anything. So how'd she end up with Sasuke? It was apparent he disguised himself as someone from the village. . .but that wouldn't explain why Shino and Kiba would've handed her over. They'd be able to know it was Sasuke. And Naruto. . . she sighed. _Naruto wouldn't be able to know it wasn't Tsunade. He's blind like that. . .what did I see in him again?. _Then her mind wandered over to Sasuke. Brave, strong, Sasuke Uchiha. Whats with all the hitting on her stuff he's been hinting? I mean, Hinata was flattered, but she didn't see reason in it. She sighed again, her eyes opening and she got up. Slipping out of the bed, she noticed she was no longer in her dirty clothes, but a silk lavender nightgown. How lovely.

She inspected her room, opening the dresser and finding many outfits. She opened up drawers of the desk and found paper and a quil, as well as a letter folded and addressed to her.

_Hinata,_

_Things are dangerous here, you mustn't leave your room unprotected unless instructed otherwise. I want you to meet me somewhere. Below is directions on how to get there, and you must stay on your toes. If Orochimaru or Kabuto find you, they will kill you no matter what. I'll see you there, Hinata._

_-Sasuke._

Her eyes went wide, but she placed down the letter. She dressed quickly into loose lack slacks and a dark blue tank top that she found in her drawers. She tucked the letter in her pocket and opened the door, looking out. Coast was clear, she took out the letter and opened it.

_From your bedroom go left, down the staircase and down the hall until you reach a large old looking door, leading to another dark hallway._

Hinata was barefoot and it made it easier for her to run. She ran left, tiptoeing fast down the stairs and down the hall, which was deserted. She reached, at the end, a large wooden door that still had dust clinging to it. Opening it with a **creeeak **she ran through the hallway it led to, which was pitch black. How was she going to read the letter now? She shrugged, activating Byuakguan and reading mroe of the letter.

_The hallway will lead to a dark room. Find the blank wall to the left, and use some sort of summoning jutsu on it. Nothing will be summoned, but it should open up for you._

She ran again until she reached the dark room. running her hands across the walls, she searched for a blank one, but all of these (including the floor) had something on them. Rugs, pictures, hanging weapons, scrolls, everything. She was confused. What wall was there left? Okay, so, the room was square shaped, a cube. A cube has six faces, which represent each wall. . . she had checked all four walls, the ceiling. . .what was she missing? She gave a sigh and plopped on the floor, staring at the ceiling and thinking. Then she realized what wall, and sat up. The ceiling! She used her chakura to attach herself to the walls, climbing slowly. She was partially scared of heights. She let her hands off the wall and climbed with her feet until she was upside down. She used her summoning jutsu and hit her palm to the ceiling. Beside her, a trap door opened.

She let the chakura off of her feet and held onto the door, lifting herself through. The door closed instantly. In front of her now was a candle on the wall, leading down a very narrow passageway. Who knew the hideout was this big? Then again, she didn't know there was a hideout at all. She grabbed the candle and used it to light her pathway, climbing down it. Obviously, it was the only way to go; there were no more directions.

She reached the bottom of the staircase and the fire went out, leaving her in total darkness. Then, it was illuminated and there was a shadowy figure.

--

**Sorry I haven't done an update in a while! But here it is, I'll be making more throughout the next two weeks. Comment!**


	8. Chapter Eight Rape

Recap:

_She let the chakura off of her feet and held onto the door, lifting herself through. The door closed instantly. In front of her now was a candle on the wall, leading down a very narrow passageway. Who knew the hideout was this big? Then again, she didn't know there was a hideout at all. She grabbed the candle and used it to light her pathway, climbing down it. Obviously, it was the only way to go; there were no more directions._

She reached the bottom of the staircase and the fire went out, leaving her in total darkness. Then, it was illuminated and there was a shadowy figure. 

_--------_

"Sasuke?" Hinata whispered to the figure, knowing it must be him, and hoping to the Kami that it wasn't Orochimaru or that Kabuto character.

"No, its not," Said a sly voice, and someone stepped from the shadows. "You're good with directions, Hinata." He held out a hand, "Come to me."

Hinata shook her head, fearing the snake-like man. She fell over, scooting back in the passage, against a wooden dead-end. _Sasuke, where are you?_ She prayed someone would save her, but as Orochimaru neared her, she was losing hope.

He kneeled in front of her, in between her legs, lifting her chin to show off her neck, giving it a tender lick. "No need to be afraid, Hinata. Just pretend I'm your dear Sasuke. . ." He slid her down so she was laying on the bare floor, being very gentle as she was pinned by her wrists. He leaned down, giving her a kiss, and shoving his dramaticly long tongue down her throat, though not far enough down to trigger her gag reflex.

Hinata tried screaming through the kiss, but it was muffled by Orochimaru's lips. Her body thrashed about, but Orochimaru pinner her legs down with his own, trailing a hand up her shirt in the process. He pulled her pants down, his one hand keeping her hands over her head, and the other trailing down to the line of her panties, slipping a hand inside to caress the moist spot.

Hinata cried out as Orochimaru stopped, kissing her, and instead slid the tongue down her side, pulling down her panties and licking there. "You're so very cute, Hinata. My little doll. . ." He mused.

After a few minutes of torturing Hinata like this, Orochimaru pulled down his pants, and positioned himself to her. "It will only sting for a minute," He told her, grinning, and thrusting in.

"SASUKE!" Hinata's meek voice rang out throughout the hideout, screaming.

----

Sasuke sat up in his bed, having been awoken by a scream. . .Hinata's scream. But her room was right next to his, so she wasn't in there. . .he found himself running through the halls. "Hinata! Hinata!? Where are you!?" He activated his sharingan, his uniform flowing behind him as he ran. "Hinata!"

----

Tears stung at Hinata's eyes, she was paralized in place. The man-snake on top of her wasn't nearly as soft as she knew Sasuke would be. She heard footsteps, and was relieved immediantly, allowing herself to sleep.

----

"Orochimaru, you're sick. Get off of her!" Sasuke had found them, and Orochimaru came out of Hinata, getting re-dressed.

"Relax, Sasuke-kun," Orochimary smirked. "Just having a little fun before we kill her."

"We aren't killing her." Sasuke spat, pulling Hinata into his arms and covering her up with his shirt, before jumping from the passage, and running to one of the shower rooms.

Sasuke stripped Hinata of her clothes, washing her off thoroughly, glad she wasn't awake. Turning off the water, he stripped himself of his sopping shorts and wrapped a towel around his waist, before wrapping another towel around Hinata. He carried her to her bedroom, dressing her into a night gown and brushing out her hair.

He laid her on the bed, covering her up and kissing her nose. "I'm sorry, Hinata."

With that, Sasuke left to go attend the meeting with Leaf ANBU; they were here to take her back.


End file.
